Golden Moments
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: You guys all know about the 50 topics and 50 stories like that right? I made it now for ToumaxMikoto, because when for them, there will always be stories. Accepting request regarding the topic!


_**And the GiftofHeavenSun is back!**_

_**Don't you ever think that I have forgotten 'The Angel of Thunder'! I just can't post the new chapter this week. maybe next week. This story though, is my apology **_

_**You guys all know about 50 topics and 50 stories like that right? Now, I made it for ToumaxMikoto version. Now that if someone wanted to make a request of making a story regarding the 50 topics, I'll make the story. Just leave the request in the review~ **_

Golden Moments

1. World

The spiky haired guy would never understand why he didn't mind to give the world in a silver platter for Misaka Mikoto and only for Misaka Mikoto, only until Fukiyose Seiri learned the secret of his melancholy attitude recently and explained him about everything.

2. Ambush

It was indeed true that at the beginning, their meeting in front of the vending machine was just an ambush that the hazel haired girl had set to meet him, only to receive a frowned face from him. Nevertheless, as the pattern continued endlessly, the ambush was changed with a usual meeting, and even though Kamijou Touma never wanted to admit it, he hoped for another confrontation with her.

3. Pathetic

"You just loved making me looked like a stupid and pathetic student right?" Kamijou Touma asked her, dropped dead on the table of the library as he failed again to solve a physic problem even though the hazel haired girl had helped him with continues warning and a little scolding. Misaka Mikoto's lip curved upwards, forming a smirk that she rarely showed and for a fraction of second, Touma was brightened a little bit. "That's my specialty."

4. Secret

Shirai Kuroko knew that her senior and her roommate had a secret that she didn't want to share with anyone nowadays. She just sighed; eyes too blind to see the meaning of the mystery for she knew that Misaka Mikoto was not the type that would share secret that easily, and with the power that she had, the teleporter didn't need to worry about that at all. Just until the time when she received a phone together with the company of crimson color on her face once she glanced on the screen, she could find the image of her senior shattered in agony.

5. Option

Tsukuyomi Komoe had asked all the students to imagine a level 5th esper in Academy City and imagined his or her power in order to help the students to get more knowledge about Personal Reality. The spiky haired boy knew that he had seven people to choose, but an image of a hazel haired girl was the one that appeared in his mind and he found it difficult to listen to his teacher's explanation afterwards.

6. Fool

Kamijou Touma was a fool; an idiot, and he would always be like that, but for the first time in the last century, Misaka Mikoto didn't mind, as every thought of it was changed entirely with a dream, so much better than a delusion to lean her head on his shoulder whilst he caressed her hair with such gentleness.

7. Gekota

Misaka Mikoto had a great sense of dignity that created a dishonest personality regarding her own being. Nonetheless, when a certain spiky haired guy presented her a Gekota statuette in the midst of the freezing winter and white concrete, she found it hard to resist an urge to hug him in happiness, being currently happy to receive the warmth that was oh so contrast with the chill that the winter provided.

8. Bridge

They found themselves heading for the same direction again after their rescpective school time, walking on the bridge side by side in silence, just until Kamijou Touma broke the ice. "This bridge... I found it hard to erase the memory about this bridge," he said with a low tune; eyes stared at the framework of the bridge that became one of the first memory after his loss of it. Misaka Mikoto smirked menacingly and sarcastically, and began speaking. "Yeah, I nearly zapped you to death here."

10. Acknowledgement

One day, just under the potentially bright sun that hadn't revealed its full intensity, Ruiko Saten confronted Misaka Mikoto with an eternal smirk, and the hazel haired girl gulped on the sight. She leaned forward to her and began speaking. "Misaka-san! Who was that boy, walking with you at the twilight?" Misaka Mikoto blushed madly; mind began thinking to dig a hole on the spot and hid there.

11. Breast

Misaka Mikoto really wanted to punch him when he asked her why her breast's growth appeared to be so minimum since the first day they met each other. But she calmed down slightly when he smirked and said that he didn't really see a girl from breasts, but from heart that was pure with innocence and frankness, and the hazel haired girl found herself wandering her whereabouts and similarity of the said characteristics on the spot.

12. Pattern

Kamijou Touma always succeeded to meet him under various events that would always shock her to death. As the result, the said hazel haired girl would only bark at him and he would be chased and threatened by the said girl just until the sun set. Frankly speaking, both of them loved that pattern and didn't mind if that was the only thing that channeled their intention to meet each other again outside the vending machine.

13. Nicknames

As the time grew and the more time she spent with the said spiky haired boy, she started not reacting when she was called by her usual name, and for an unknown reason, she was really mad when her other friends called her 'Biri-biri'.

14. Toddler

"Why do you always teach me with a tone which somehow is not suitable to be said to me?" the spiky haired guy said. They both found themselves in a familiar library; his eyes stared at her whilst he chewed his pencil, receiving a smirk from her once again, as somehow, Kamijou Touma braced himself for everything that Misaka Mikoto would say. "Because you are an idiot, so I need to describe and explain to you with an equivalence of teaching a toddler to speak, got it?"

15. Date

Misaka Mikoto was in a bad mood when she was home from Tokiwadai Middle School, finding her room empty for Kuroko hadn't finished the Judgement's work. She was in the verge of sleeping much earlier when her bell rang, and just when she opened the door, the usual figure of Kamijou Touma was seen, and for obvious reason, what she heard was just "Hey, do you want to hang around with me somewhere? You know, just you and me?" Misaka Mikoto thought that she had gone insane; half-embarrassed and much happy. She nodded slightly and Touma dragged her outside.

16. Angel

Misaka Misuzu knew that she shouldn't have anything to be afraid about regarding the existence of her dearest and only daughter in the city of turbulence, or to be exact : Academy City, because she would always have a guardian angel that would stand in front of her daughter even though what he would face was the entire world as the enemy.

17. Nemesis

With the vending machine as their usual accomplice for a certain hopeful meeting, Misaka Mikoto appeared to be very tired, looking at him with less enthusiast and he was somehow afraid that he had done something wrong to her. Nevertheless, when he heard that it was because of her roommate who swore that she would kill an 'ape' who dared to touch her senior's skin, Kamijou Touma didn't really want to sleep that night.

18. Misfortune

A loud thud was the one that accompanied Kamijou Touma's fall to the familiar ground for only God knew how often he had fallen. He was just nearly in the verge of saying his usual phrase when he heard Misaka Mikoto's restrained laughter as she helped him regaining his composure. For the first time in his life, he thought that even misfortune could do something better for him.

19. Shiver

Itsuwa shivered and sneezed countlessly these days, accepting various reactions from her friends and a concerned look from Tatemiya Saiji. Even though she just said that she was fine, but half of hers began thinking about a spiky haired guy, and somehow, she knew that the shivers had some relations with him.

20. Alone

Uiharu Kazari was left alone recently, and she didn't really know what her friends were doing. In the midst of typing sound and piling papers in Judgement's branch, she began thinking about Ruiko Saten, who said that she was trying to stalk someone, Shirai Kuroko, who said that she was preparing something (with demonic eyes) and Misaka Mikoto, who appeared to be so distant recently with them, and she somehow knew that the center of attention was the said Railgun.

21. Crumb

Misaka Mikoto always tried to leave some crumbs on her lips whilst she and the spiky haired guy were eating together, just hoping for a handkerchief that was used to wipe the crumbs from her by the tender hand of the spiky haired guy.

22. Punishment

The Railgun was very happy when the said spiky haired guy realized that he didn't have enough money for paying the food after they had eaten, and she was forced to pay. It was because she could punish him to treat her for other occasion, and yet, there would always be opportunity to meet.

23. Irony

Misaka Imouto was the clone of Misaka Mikoto, so it was very particular for her to have similar traits with her. It was only their disposition that was very different, distinguished with such distance that couldn't even blend the two individuals. The cool behavior of Imouto was an irony for the hot-headed behavior of Misaka Mikoto, but Kamijou Touma enjoyed the company from the original much better.

24. Question

"Oy dummy, what do you always think about the world?" Misaka Mikoto said in a low tone, half awkward and tasted foreign for her tongue to acknowledge the said question, because it was indeed, the first time she threw a question like that. He frowned his face and sighed heavily. "Who cares?" he said nonchalantly, because what he cared was only the girl who walked with him.

25. Insomnia

The hazel haired girl couldn't sleep at all, because she had just received a dream from a demon about the death of the one that she loved the most, and Kamijou Touma was one of them.

26. Kiss

Misaka Mikoto always imagined from her birth that her first kiss with someone she would love would be surrounded by magnificent display of nature's beauty as the embodiment of the love that was on the air. The reality? Her first kiss was in the midst of the rain, and she was drenched heavily, but the main point was that Kamijou Touma was hers just like she was his.

27. Judgement

The space of Judgement's branch was filled with such noise that Konori Mii expected that it could bring the dead to live from Saten Ruiko's screech, who threw herself happily to the room, spreading the news of the new couple in glee. Nevertheless, when a certain teleporter entered the scene, all the noises were depleted into fishy whisper between two Sakugawa Middle School girls.

28. Fairy Tale

If the world were another story that was knitted by the tender hands of God, then the relationship between Kamijou Touma with Misaka Mikoto was in the equivalence with the princess and the pauper, and he hated himself for being the pauper.

29. Shocked

Uiharu Kazari widened her eyes and her mouth couldn't be closed when Misaka Mikoto introduced her new boyfriend to her; mind began shattering her previous image of a prince who Misaka Mikoto finally chose. Nevertheless, he emanated the aura of kindness, together with a certain charisma, and Uiharu Kazari believed that he was a good man.

30. Network

The entire of Misaka network was dead in speech and signed out fast when Misaka number 10032 informed the others about the bad news of the new boyfriend that the original one had.

31. Gossip

A certain high school was very hectic this day because a new gossip about a student from the said school who dated the third ranked esper in Academy City was spread fast. Aogami Pierce really wanted to punch Kamijou Touma in the face for betraying him by having a girlfriend (and a cute one) much earlier.

32. Dorm Supervisor

The Dorm Supervisor of Tokiwadai Middle School had a new victim that night: it was a high school student who had spiky hair as distinguished characteristic, trying to sneak to Misaka Mikoto's room for only God knew the reason why.

33. Violin

The spiky haired guy never imagined that he would love music regardless any circumstances, finding it boring compared to any other useful activities (in his point of view) that he could do rather than sitting on the sofa, listening to the harmonic melody. But when Misaka Mikoto performed in front of him, playing a violin with such gentleness that was accentuated by her tender smile and relaxed face, he felt like listening to the music of angels, and he was not joking.

34. Cloud

They were both laying on the vivid grass, gazing at the sky above whilst the perennial bushes caressed their cheeks. After some fraction of minutes, Misaka Mikoto really wanted to spark her boyfriend for sleeping on the spot, ruining the moment that they rarely had. Nevertheless, when she saw that his finger was intertwined with hers, the thought of that was changed with an adorable smile.

35. Softness

Her hair was delightfully adorned with such softness that could defeat even the feeling that he got when he caressed a silk, reminding him slightly of a cotton candy that he loved when he was not that tall. When he mentioned that in a thoughtful tune, Misaka Mikoto simply smacked him for making her craved the sweet treat.

36. Truth

Kamijou Touma always heard the gossip regarding his relationship with the strongest female in Academy City, finding it weird for not being threatened by the superior power that the Railgun had. Touma was just being ignorance because for him, she was not the strongest woman or else. She was just a petite, yet so fragile girl that needed much care and protection, and he would always be there for her.

37. Comfort

It was not his fault that every girl that he knew would eventually fall in love with him, Misaka Mikoto thought between her sob on the strong shoulders of ever loyal Ruiko Saten. Nevertheless, when Kamijou Touma appeared with a bunch of roses with tulips, it indeed brought smile to her.

38. Role

Dating with Misaka Mikoto also meant that one must resist any electric attack that she used when she was pissed, and maybe only Kamijou Touma who could do the role.

39. Grateful

When Hamazura Shiage saw a familiar figure of a spiky haired boy that dodged countless attack from a hazel haired girl whom he recognized as the Railgun, he was very grateful for having a nice girlfriend like Takitsubo Rikou, and the Raigun's action reminded him of Mugino Shizuri.

40. Smile

Motoharu Tsuchimikado just gave him an amused smile, Aogami Pierce called him cliched (with also, such jealousy from the blue haired guy), and Fukiyose Seiri smirked at his antique, but Touma held stubbornly that the first reason why he fell in love with Misaka Mikoto was her smile.

41. Imitation

Accelerator and Last Order was having their walk around the Underground Mall when they saw the figure of bickering couple which beyond that, concealed smiles were seen from their faces occasionally. For once, they hoped that they could be as close as that.

42. Beach

It was the first time they went to the beach together, and seeing the said hazel haired girl who was running along the coast in a dress barefoot and almost satisfied, he couldn't help but smiled.

43. Chocolate

"Happy Valentine's day?" Kamijou Touma said sheepishly, clutching a chocolate box as he offered it to the confused hazel haired girl. Misaka Mikoto just slammed the door nonchalantly, fuming at the fact that he thought he had forgotten Valentine's day, not her birthday.

44. Time

Time was indeed, a cruel thing. Time felt very long when he did his homework, but time felt very short when he spent his time with a certain scientific Railgun.

45. Bugs

"I can't believe that you are afraid of bugs!" Kamijou Touma said as he sighed whilst the hazel haired girl was clinging to his body, demanding for any kind protection that could be received from her boyfriend.

46. Queen

Once Shokuhou Misaki received news from her underling regarding a new relationship that her nemesis, or to be exact, Misaka Mikoto, had with a student she didn't know, part of her was relieved that at least her cliche wouldn't be intrigued by her, but part of her wondered what kind of man would be infantuated by a flat-chested girl like an individual called Misaka Mikoto.

47. Season

It was another change of season, the signal of one month they had been with each other, but even though the winter was the one that they faced together, their relationship would always be considered as a spring.

48. Demon

When Shirai Kuroko finally knew the relationship of her onee-same with 'ape', the said 'ape' was chased endlessly by a demon for three days straight.

49. Dusk

The way his eyes sparkled in such pure blackness reminded her of the tranquil dusk...

50. Dawn

...and the way her eyes gleamed like the sun dazzled him sometimes and reminded him of the dawn.

50++. Chaos

Kamijou Touma didn't really know why, but at that day, he met four kind of Misakas and he hang out with them one by one. Nevertheless, at the end of the day, he decided that the original one was the best and the most suitable for him.

**_Soo... The last part.. is just a new idea if Misaka Worst, Misaka 10032, and Last Order meet Touma in one day. (I can't resist an urge to write that)_**

**_Number 7 and Number 26 are dedicated for my the two other stories, 'The Frog Statuette' and 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Stars'_**

**_You can request stories from the topics!_**


End file.
